Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, create content, share information, and access information. In some instances, computing devices can be used to access various content items (e.g., posts, images, videos, etc.), for example, through a graphical user interface (GUI).
Under conventional approaches, individuals (e.g., journalists, media partners, etc.) that are responsible for curating content for a content provider (e.g., website, media provider, such as a television channel or show, etc.) can typically access content items available through various websites. When curating such content items, such individuals may need to be certain that permission to use the selected content items has been granted. For example, the use or re-publication of certain content items may raise implicate rules or standards governing such use or re-publication. Additionally, given the vast number of outlets that disseminate content, the task of locating relevant, or appropriate, content items can be time consuming. Accordingly, there exists a need for methods that simplify the process of curating content items.